The Final Hour
by Aksine
Summary: All things were going smooth for Young Shauna Vayne ,she thought she was safe ,until one day ,an abomination struck ,changing her life forever,leaving her scarred-The reason why she became the night hunter. (Its my First fanfiction :) ) Rated T for violent descriptions ,One-shot Please rate and review :)


The final hour

Hello guys ,it's my first fanfiction ,I wrote this based of Vayne's lore and i know the writing is inconsistent ,please rate and i hope it's good :)

* * *

Demacian nights were a spectacle to bright lights illuminated the city in the night the outskirts ,Vayne manor was clear in sight.

The young Shauna Vayne sat at the window, gazing at the sight a while she went back to her were strewn across the desk .The newspaper on the edge,caught her attention ."Robbery at Zaun Central Bank" it placed it back and went back to reading the book she had open.

Minutes later a familiar ring ,the dinner call ,broke her train of further ado,she walked down the hallways to the dining room

.Vayne greeted her a parents with a small smile and then sat at the table.A while later, her mother served was complete silence during the course of the she finished eating, had a short talk with her parents about her the discussion ended on a good note,she then returned to her room.

Opening up the book again,she continued from where she just flew by,the clock struck 12 o clock."Time to go to sleep I guess"Soon she was in wraps on the bed ,trying to get and turning in the bed,some unnerving feeling kept haunting her.

Half an hour passed,still restless,she heard a loud crash which emanated from the she got to her feet ,there was a monstrous scream scaring out of the room ,Vayne crept to the edge of the hall, hid herself amongst the curtains,she then saw her father rigid with fear.

Wondering what was happening ,she then noticed a ghastly looking witch ,pointing a staff at mother who came out from the kitchen,noticed Vayne hiding ,silently approached and dragged her to the kitchen.

Inside ,her mother ,opened a cupboard and emptied it hurriedly "Hide in here Shauna ,Do not come until I ask you to,Please" and motioned for her to stay quiet,Vayne nodded ,fear gripping her heart,Her mother procedeed to search for a weapon

Back in the hall the old crone said,"I have some plans for you Mr Vayne ,I'm sure you'll enjoy it ",with that the witch flicked her staff,sending Mr Vayne flying through ,crashing on the table in the middle,cracking several of his ribs ,He screamed in pain

"Isn't this fun?",the witch then strung him to the ceiling with magic chains and proceeded to then stab Mr vayne with the staff ,leaving several gashes,oozing blood all over ,Vayne heard her father screaming, left hanging to die in agony,the malevolent witch continued to torture her father,Finally the screaming then stopped ,and the floor below was bloodied ,"This is one dead,Now for the other" ,the crone said.

From the tiny crack in the cupboard,Vayne could see her mother, brandishing a the crazed witch then entered ,laughing maniacally "Oh there you are ,let's play ",  
Noticing the witch,her mother lunged forward trying to stab the witch ,but witch cast a spell which stunned then whacked her mother with staff ,leaving the face bruised.

The vile witch then made a gesture that suspended her mother in the air ,outstretched her limbs ,her mother screamed and dropped the knife in her witch then picked up the knife and stabbed her again and again ,leaving numerous cuts ,blood dripping on the floor.

The witch seemed to sense Vayne's presence and called out  
"Come out, little girl. Come out, or I will do to mummy what I have already done to daddy."

Vayne was too terrified to move. There she was, trapped, frozen, and forced to watch through a crack in the cupboard door as the twisted witch was brutally torturing her beloved mother

"I'll give you one last chance to come out, lassie." the crone made some arcane gesture that caused her mother to cry out in scared, Vayne couldn't even cry out. The vise-like grip of fear prevented that.

The crone cackled, the horrible sound echoing off the walls. "You are an awful child, girl, to make your mummy die this way."

Each horrifying shriek of pain and suffering that issued from her mother ,slowly destroyed the something in Vayne

Alas ,her mother gave out a final choked cry and died due to her grave injuries ,the witch just cackled"Mummy and daddy had fun" and mad creature vanished in a wisp of smoke.

The witch had finally left ,Vayne slowly opened the cupboard and gagged at the bloody remains of her mother.

With deep sadness ,shock,that her parents were brutally murdered,she burst out in tears ,fell to her feet,cursing herself for not being able to do anything ,she cried and cried and cried.

She sobbed as her hands were stained with blood of the remains of her beloved that night in Vayne were planted the first seeds of a searing, merciless, and never-ending hatred...


End file.
